Bill Gates X Elmo
by Dongsniffer
Summary: Bill Gates has had one crush that's been eating away at his life for nearly 2 decades.. And now, he's ready to put his one true love into action.


Bill Gates sat in his sleek, modern desk, rubbing his thumb against his photograph of his one true love.

Since the day he layed his eyes on this handsome figure, he knew he would dedicate much of his life to try and catch their attention.

Gates put on his best tuxedo, one that costed nearly $2500 dollars, and gathered his bouqet of rare Himalayan flowers.

He was ready to confess his love after what was nearly 18 years. He snuck 2 indulgent white chocolate condoms in pure silver wrapping into his pocket

and left his $70 million dollar house.

Gates slipped into his Ferrari that was freshly polished today for this very cause, and drove to his destination.

Along the way, he had a few papparazi Windows fanboys try and get his autograph (Probably just to sell it on Ebay.)

But as he arrived at the fine restaurant, he saw him sitting there, waving his stick-thin red, hairy legs around, looking out the window, munching on a breadstick.

Elmo.

His face burnt crimson as soon as he saw Elmo. He walked up to the seat Elmo was waiting at.

" I-uh, hello!" Gates stuttered. He handed Elmo the bouqet of Himalayan flowers.

" Thank you so much!" Elmo said as he sniffed the flowers, "Elmo is so happy to see you! Ha ha ha ha!" Elmo gushed happily.

Gates felt the butterflies in his stomach evaporate at the sight of his crush giggling.

The person who has been eating away at his heart for nearly 2 decades was finally dating him for the first time.

A waiter walked up to their table, ready to take their orders.

He had a sleek butler-like outfit on, with his face cleanly shaved and his black hair lined with gel and slicked to one side.

" May I take your order?" The waiter asked politely.

" Oh, uh, yes! I'll have the Italian Rissoto with the best wine you have, please." Gates announced.

" Elmo would like the Shrimp Alfredo, please!"

The waiter nodded, his shoes clacking away at the granite flooring.

This was a good time for Gates to converse with Elmo.

Instead, Elmo stared at Gates with his two ping pong ball eyes, unwilling to stop.

Gates tried to look away and not notice it, but every time he looked at Elmo in the corner of his eyes, he was still staring.

After what seemed like forever, the waiter finally brought the food.

" Elmo loves Shrimp Alfredo! Heeheehee!"

Elmo pulled out a piece of shrimp with his bare hands and dropped it into his mouth. This caused some of the other customers to stop

and stare at how poor manners he had.

Gates leaned towards Elmo and whispered, " Elmo!" he snapped, " Sh-shouldn't you have better ettiquette?!"

Elmo began him dead again.

This was causing Gates to get aroused. From the white alfredo sauce on his mouth and fingers, to, his long orange fuzzy nose dangling from his face.

He couldn't take it any more.

Gates pulled out $40 and left it on the table, only to grab Elmo by the wrist and leave.

He pushed Elmo into his car and drove off onto a cliff with a view of the city like it's some kind of corny movie shit scenario. The evening sky elegantly

displayed it's stars.

" Oh, Bill... Elmo always knew you wanted Elmo." Elmo teased.

Gates' face felt like it was on fire.

He pinned Elmo to the seat of his car and pulled down his tuxedo pants, and pulled his pulsing cock out.

Elmo drops his jaw, silent in total shock.

" W-what's wrong, E-elmo-kun?" Gates became scared.

" It's... so..."

Gates felt extremely embarrased, forgetting about his wiener-condition.

" Uh... sorry.." He began pulling his pants back up.

" BIG!" Elmo screeched. He jumped at Gates, now pinning him down.

He put his 3 inch cock into his puppet mouth, tearing open his plush throat. Gates moaned, feeling his cock being stimulated.

" Ughh... hh.. hh.. hh.." Gates breathed heavy, feeling cock pulsing.

Elmo put his entire cock down his puppet throat.

" AUGHH, I'M GONNA...!"

Gates let a giant load off into Elmo's throat.

" Do it Bill, do it."

Elmo said as he spread his legs, revealing the hole you put your arm into to control elmo.

" Do Elmo like you did Windows XP."

Bill plowed his cock into Elmo, groaning.

" I'm not Micro or soft now, am I?" Gates remarked.

He continued ramming his tiny cock into Elmo's puppethole.

He came again, spilling his cum onto the seats of his Ferrari.

" Fuck!" Gates yelled.

" Elmo is sorry..." He hid his boulbous crimson head behind his furry little paws.

" No.. it's not your fault.."

Suddenly, his heart froze.

He remembered the condoms in his pocket.


End file.
